Jusqu'à la fin
by Akira Mikurenai
Summary: <html><head></head>Il était resté avec lui, jusqu'à la fin. Mais l'absence est souvent plus difficile que l'attente elle même.</html>


**Titre : **Jusqu'à la fin

**Auteur :** Akira

**Couple :** Draco x Harry

**Genre :** POV, Song fic, death fic…

**Disclaimer :** _Danser encore_ est à _Calogero_, Les autres appartiennent à madame Rowling.

**Mot de l'auteur :** j'ai bidouillé une ou deux paroles pour que ça colle mais ce n'est pas de très gros changement c'est des pronoms en général…

**Jusqu'à la fin**

Il faisait froid ce matin la. Je m'éveillais comme d'habitude de bien longues heures avant que le soleil n'ait l'envie de venir joindre le monde des vivants. Un long soupir. Mes bas s'écartent, ne rencontrant que la fraîcheur de la mer de coton autour de moi. De mes yeux perlent encore les larmes de la veille ais-je vraiment dormi ? Je n'en sais rien. Je ne sais plus rien à part que aujourd'hui plus qu'avant, je me sens las.

Aurais-je la force de me redresser ? De porter mes jambes sous moi afin de les faire me porter ? Un bras qui s'égare par devers moi afin de prendre appuie sur un des oreillers. Je soupire, le moindre effort me fait souffrir…

Mes yeux se rouvrent. En face de moi le miroir. Je me rappelle encore que tu l'aimais cette glace, il n'y a pas si longtemps.

Dans un long effort, je me lève. Mes muscles me font mal, je grimace. Les sanglots qui les ont convulsés la veille ont laissé des séquelles.

Planté devant ce miroir, qui me reflète ce que je suis, je me regarde comme tu m'as regardé hier. Avec ce mélange d'amour et de traîtrise. De détresse insupportable. Les yeux rouges, je porte la main au coin de ma bouche. Les sillons humides, dont on aperçoit encore la trace, ne sont qu'_**Une ride dans la glace**_, parfaitement symétrique…

Dernière une mélodie douce s'échappe de cet amas de technologie moldu qui me sert encore de « téléphone », quelque part au milieu des innombrables gadgets qu'il contient. C'est toi qui a tenu à ce que j'en ai un. C'était 'plus pratique', parait-il. C'est une sonnerie d'alarme. Un rappel pour mon âme meurtrie, un signe de plus.

N'avais-je pas déjà assez de souffrance, il faut que celle des ans vienne en plus s'ajouter aux autres...

Aujourd'hui _**Je me fais vieux**_. Aujourd'hui, j'ai 22 ans.

Mes yeux se perdent dans leurs proses abîme. Je n'y vois plus rien, que deux orbes qui en ont vu déjà trop. Déjà j'aperçois des rides à leur coin, imperceptible mais présente quand même, résidu des pleurs et de la fatigue.

Ma main posée sur la surface plane me semble avoir ni fin ni début. Comme j'aimerais être encore enfant et pouvoir me dire que si j'appuis assez fort sur ce miroir, je pourrais passer à travers, retrouver jeunesse et perdre mes soucis. Mais les années sont plus rapides que les souvenirs, elles nous rattrapent avant que l'on ait eu le temps de se rendre compte qu'elles sont parties.

Je soupir, un regard derrière moi. Dans ce lit où tu étais avec moi il y a encore peu. _**Dans ce lit**_ où _**j'ai de la place pour deux**_. Dans ce lit où j'aurais aimé, ce matin, te voir encore un peu.

J'aurais aimé t'aimer encore un peu, _**Avant que la vie ne passe **_te tenir contre moi. Sentir contre moi ta chaleur et ta force. En profiter un peu plus, sentir ton parfum, tes cheveux dans mon cou. Je ne veux pas t'oublier, pas encore, _**Je veux garder l'envie**_, garder l'espoir idiot que tu vas revenir. Garder encore un peu au fond de moi cette idée que cette journée n'était qu'un cauchemar et que demain tu vas revenir. Encore ces larmes, encore ces regrets.

Au fond de moi je le sais que ce n'était pas un rêve.

Je sors de la chambre. Le salon me paraît si froid. Impersonnel. Ce mot est tagué sur les murs. Tu n'y es plus, et la vie est comme partie avec toi.

Que faire pour faire passer la douleur ?

L'air de rien, faire comme si rien ne c'était passé. Oublier la douleur, oublier cette chaleur que tu faisais naître en moi. Faire comme si notre histoire n'était qu'_**Une ride à la surface**_ du temps oublier cette question que tu m'as posée hier :

_**« Sommes-nous heureux? »**_

Ne t'avais-je donc pas vu, mon amour, t'effacer ? Ne l'avais-je donc pas pressenti… Ne t'avais-je donc pas vu décliner comme _**la lumière**_ du jour _**s'éteint peu à peu **_quand vient le crépuscule ? Aveugle et sourd à ces signes, j'étais resté à te regarder comme toujours, avec amour. Trop éblouit par mes sentiments pour te voir te faner comme fleur en hiver. Rien, je n'avais rien vu _**avant**_ _**d'être dans le noir **_ sans toi pour me tenir la main.

Jusqu'à la fin je n'ai répété toujours que les mêmes mots, inlassablement. Comme un enfant…

_**« Je veux garder l'espoir »**_

Car sans espoir que reste-t-il ?

Que me reste-t-il maintenant ? L'envie de te voir, encore une fois. De me sentir en toi. Je voudrais que tu sois encore là, _**Et danser encore**_ une fois cette valse des corps.  
>Avant toi, je ne pensais pas comme ça, je ne faisais qu'<em><strong>Avancer toutes voiles dehors <strong>_dans ce monde ingrat dont je n'attendais rien. 

Quelques pas et je suis dans la salle de bain. J'aimerais voir le monde _**danser encore**_ autour de moi, comme avant toi. Ma main se tend, saisit…se stoppe alors que cette image de toi reste fixé devant mes yeux.

Ce souvenir de toi. Pour moi, tu as _**Envoyé valser la mort**_. Tu m'as sauvé tant de fois sans toujours le savoir. Et ce jour là. Tu l'as envoyé dehors, _**Dans le décor**_ …

Le téléphone sonne. Comme un _**Dernier avis de tempête**_. Je sais que c'est Blaise qui va me dire que je suis en retard. Je tourne le robinet et m'asperge le visage avant de retourner dans la chambre sans un regard vers le lit… J'attrape de quoi m'habiller, avant d'aller rejoindre le ministère.

Je sais déjà qu'aujourd'hui sera comme un _**Dernier refrain. **_Que c'est la dernière fois que cette mélodie simple de la vie quotidienne se répète.

Les pas me mènent vers cette pièce dont je connais tous les recoins. Je compte les rues qui m'en séparent, les portes. Les pavés. Je compte les voitures. Tous ces détails auxquels on ne fait pas attention avant que tout ne termine.

Les larmes n'ont pas quittées les coins de mes yeux, J'aurais toujours voulu _**Vivre sans penser au lendemain. **_Oublier que la vie a une fin.  
><em><strong>Et<strong>_ toujours _**chanter l'air de rien**_

Je m'arrête à la porte. Je soupir. A l'intérieur, des gens qui rient, se sourient. Comme si tout n'était pas déjà fini. _**Une dernière cigarette**_ à défaut d'_**Un verre de vin**_. Je m'assoie sur le sol, rassemble des souvenirs comme on _**Ramasse les miettes d'un festin**_. Autour de moi les pas des gens qui vivent, qui entrent dans cet endroit encore emplit de toi, de nous. Plus j'y repense, et plus je le veux, faire ce que tu a toujours voulu.

J'entre timidement finalement dans le bâtiment, presque timidement. Autour de moi les gens me regardent, leurs regards me fendent encore un peu plus le cœur.

Mes pas, plus par habitude que par envie, me mènent dans ce hall. Et de les voir réunit, les yeux aussi rougis que les miens, je sais que je Faire, _**avant que tout s'arrête, La fête jusqu'a la fin.**_

Et comme tu me disais souvent avant ta mort _**« Et danser encore, avancer toute voile dehors, envoyé valser la mort, dans le décor »**_

Fin

Bon alors pour explication : Draco & Harry étaient ensemble depuis la guerre, mais Harry était resté très affaiblit par la dernière bataille, et après quelques années, il a finit par succomber à un sortilège du lord. C'est donc un POV Draco tout du long.

Voila, j'espère que ça vous as plut =)


End file.
